You don't see it, don't you?
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Kau tidak mencintai seseorang karena mereka sempurna namun karena kau mencintainya maka mereka sempurna. Itu bukan berarti kita menjadi buta kepada kesalahan mereka atau kelemahan mereka tapi karena kita telah melihat jelas, jauh dari fisik dan tingkah, kita melihat jiwa mereka. KaiHun.


**You don't see it, don't you? by Xia Heaven.**

Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun.

Romance/Short-fic.

.

_**Music: Playing One Republic – What You Wanted.**_

.

Kau selalu berprotes tentang bagaimana kau tidak tampan, kau tidak manis dan segala macam hal itu. Selalu berprotes bagaimana Luhan lebih memilih Minseok daripada dirimu karena kau tidak sempurna seperti Minseok. Bagaimana kau tidak begitu pintar dalam sepak bola yang merupakan hal yang paling disukai Luhan dan kau lahir jauh lebih muda, berprotes tentang perbedaan umur antara kau dan Luhan, berprotes bagaimana kau ingin dilihat Luhan sebagai seseorang yang sudah dewasa, bukan adik kecil yang harus dia jaga.

.

Kau berprotes tentang berbagai macam hal.

Mencari semua ketidak sempurnaanmu dan berusaha merubahnya untuk Luhan.

.

Hei, Sehun.

Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu menari? Kau terlihat seanggun angsa namun sekuat elang, berhembus dengan kencang layak angin laut dengan tatapan mata seekor singa yang gagah dan perkasa. Kau mungkin tidak pernah pintar dalam sepak bola tapi apa pedulimu ketika kau terlihat seperti _kau mempunyai dunia dalam genggamanmu ketika kau menari_?

Apa kau tau? _Bahwa kau tidak mencintai seseorang karena mereka sempurna namun karena kau mencintainya maka mereka sempurna._ Itu bukan berarti kita menjadi buta kepada kesalahan mereka atau kelemahan mereka tapi karena kita telah melihat jelas, jauh dari fisik dan tingkah, kita melihat jiwa dan saat kita melihat jiwa, semua kelemahan mereka yang kita cintai menjadi redup dan bukankah itu yang indah?

Ketika kau jatuh cinta bukan karena mereka pintar berdansa tetapi karena mereka bisa menumpahkan segelas teh rasa coklat berisi mutiara hitam yang kenyal dan kau masih menganggap mereka manis karena kau tau bahwa mereka menumpahkannya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan grup musik jazz jalanan yang bermain di depan mereka. _Polos, naïf, ceroboh, indah_.

.

Kau berprotes tentang berbagai macam hal.

Mencari bagian tubuh mana yang kau tidak suka dan mencoba menutupinya.

.

Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu tidur? Ketika matamu tertutup dan bulu matamu yang lentik dan terlihat rapuh itu kadang tergerak mengikuti matamu, bagaimana dadamu terangkat ketika kau menghirup nafas dengan pelan, bagaimana suraimu membingkai wajahmu, alismu kadang terkerut dan terangkat sesuai dengan mimpimu, mulutmu kadang terbuka dan kau tidak terlihat seperti model kelas atas tapi bukan berarti _kau kurang dari sempurna_.

Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu tertawa? Ketika bibir itu tertekuk ke atas atau terbuka lebar menunjukan deretan gigimu, bagaimana tulang pipimu terangkat dan mata coklat kelam itu berubah menjadi bentuk bulan sabit dan terlihat warna pelangi terpancar di matamu. Kau benci suara tawamu tapi demi tuhan, tawamu adalah melodi anugrah, seperti suara burung di pagi yang cerah, seperti suara hujan yang jatuh ke jalan, seperti suara biola dari sebuah ocestra dan aku ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu membaca buku? Alismu bertaut dan dahimu mengerut, kadang aku bisa melihat air mata keluar dari ujung matamu, kadang aku bisa melihat dirimu menahan tawamu, kadang aku bisa melihat dirimu tersenyum manis dan kadang aku melihat dirimu memeluk buku itu seiring menangis dengan air mata yang terjatuh dan yang aku bisa lakukan hanya membawakan teh hangat kepadamu seiring menunggumu tenang dari emosi _rollercoaster _yang kau bawa dari bukumu. Kau berbicara tentang karakter-karakter dari buku itu seakan mereka asli, seakan mereka temanmu, seakan kau menghabiskan seumur hidupmu berpertualang bersama mereka, seakan dunia yang kau jelajahi dari rangkaian kata itu benar-benar ada dan untuk beberapa saat –ketika kau membicarakan mereka- dunia itu benar-benar ada dan kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku percaya bahwa mereka ada.

Hei, Sehun.

Kau tidak pernah menemukan dirimu menarik tapi kau tidak pernah melihat dirimu dengan mataku, kau tidak pernah melihat dirimu dari sepatuku, jika pada suatu saat ilmuan dunia akhirnya menciptakan sebuah kamera di mana kita bisa mengambil foto sesuai dengan pengliatan kita, aku akan membelinya untuk mengambil fotomu, percayalah bahwa dirimu yang terlihat olehku akan mengambil nafasmu.

Karena dirimu yang terlihat olehku tidak pernah gagal mengambil nafasku.

.

Kau berprotes tentang berbagai macam hal.

Mencari kejanggalan dalam dirimu dan berusaha memperbaikinya.

.

Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu ketika kau memberikan payung kepada perempuan yang terjebak di halte bus ketika kita pulang sore itu? Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu yang memberikan es krim coklat kesukaanmu kepada anak kecil yang menangis ketika kita mengelilingi taman sewaktu itu dan kau juga tersenyum ke arahnya? Tidak-kah kau pernah melihat dirimu yang mencoba untuk menahan dirimu dan emosimu agar tidak meledak ke mana-mana ketika Luhan berada di dekatmu namun lebih memperhatikan orang lain?

Hai Sehun-ah.

Sejak kapan umur menjadi penentu dari seberapa dewasa kamu?

Aku bisa menjadi saksi bahwa meskipun kau bukan orang yang paling dewasa di umurmu, kau orang yang dewasa. Kau menahan emosimu demi orang yang kau cintai, kau mengorbankan kenyamananmu demi orang lain dan kau menyerahkan hal yang kau sukai demi kebahagian orang lain dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Demi tuhan, kau adalah orang yang dewasa, mungkin malah lebih dari aku karena bahkan untuk-ku yang orang selalu puji dengan perkataan dewasa itu, _aku masih belum sedewasa itu untuk bisa berhenti mencintaimu begitu saja._

.

Jadi kau banyak hal yang kau tidak ketahui tapi aku harap setelah membaca ini kau mengetahuinya. Kau indah, sangat_. _Jika Xi Luhan tidak bisa melihat itu maka itu kesalahannya karena aku bisa melihatnya dan aku harap, mulai dari sekarang, kau juga bisa melihatnya.

Dengan semua cintaku,

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Jongin mengangkat telpon dari _Iphone_ hitam untuk ulang tahun ke dua puluhnya yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya sebelum dia pergi ke New York, pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap itu menjepit Iphonenya di antara telingan kanan dan bahunya sementara matanya terus berbalik melihat antara peta yang ada di tanganya dan tanda-tanda besar dengan tulisan yang berbagai macam bentuk dan warna lampu warna-warninya yang menyinari jalan 22th Avenue.

"_Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kepadaku, Kim Jongin." _Sebuah suara tidak asing di telinganya membuat Jongin terdiam, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih Iphone-nya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

'_Oh Sehun'_

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berbagai macam lampu di jalan sudah terlihat seperti warna yang tidak jelas, tenggorokannya terasa serak dan suaranya tidak ada yang mau keluar, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia hanya bisa menatap nama yang ditunjukan oleh handphonenya. Ia tidak ingat memasukan nomor Sehun, lebih lagi memberikan nomor baru Amerikanya ke Sehun.

"_Jongin…"_

Pemuda yang dipanggil berkedip dan segera menaruh handphonenya di samping telingannya, tidak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Sehun–"

"_**Apa**__, demi nama tuhan, yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukan itu dan meninggalkanku di Korea?" _ Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan hati yang berdebar terlalu kencang untuknya. "_Kau bahkan tidak berpamitan."_

"Sehun –kau –aku," Jongin membiarkan lidahnya membasahi bibirnya pelan. "Bagaimana–?"

"I've noticed you there, _aku bisa melihatmu di sana, di sampingku, mengangkapku seketika aku terjatuh dan memperbaikiku ketika aku rusak_," Sehun berbisik pelan kepadanya. "_Kau bertanya apakah aku tidak pernah menlihat diriku sendiri tapi apakah kau pernah melihat dirimu yang sedang menjagaku? Kau terlihat seperti malaikat penjagaku dan aku –aku nggak yakin bahwa kau ada di gapaikanku_."

Jongin merasa suaranya hilang, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia merapatkan kedua bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang terancam jatuh. "Kita berdua lumayan buta berarti, huh?" Ujarnya serak seiring tertawa kecil dan Jongin bisa mendengar melodi tawa dari Sehun di sebrang sana.

"_Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari ayahmu dan ayahmu memasukan nomorku ke dalam ponsel barumu, cepat selesaikan pelatihan dansa di NYU itu," _Jongin mengigit bibirnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun. "_Banyak yang kita harus luruskan dari hubungan kita."_

"Tunggu aku kalau begitu?" Jongin kembali berjalan, mencari dinding terdekat karena mendengar Sehun membuat kakinya terasa lemas.

"_Aku hanya memberikan batas sampai akhir musim panas ini, jika kau tidak pulang tepat sehari setelah pelatihan itu, aku akan benar-benar menyukai Luhan-hyung."_ Jongin menyender ke di dinding sebuah gedung tinggi dan mengeluarkan tawa.

"I love you."

"_Aku mencintai diriku juga, terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar bahwa aku ini benar-benar hebat_." Jongin menghela nafas panjang, mulai menyesal mengirimkan membuat surat itu untuk Sehun walaupun sebenarnya tidak, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal mengirimkan surat itu.

"Sehun…"

"_I love you too, come home soon."_ Sehun langsung memutuskan hubungan telpon mereka tapi Jongin tidak mempunyai masalah, karena hanya itu, hanya kata-kata itu yang perlu Sehun ucapkan untuk menjadi janji, baik untuk Jongin ataupun Sehun sendiri, ketika Ia pulang ke Seoul nanti.

The End.

MUAKAKAKAKAKA! Aku selalu bilang bahwa SeKai itu nggak pernah pantas buat hal-hal yang sok romantis kayak gini tapi apa nyatanyaaa? AKU BUAT FANFIK KAYAK GINI! NOOOOOO! I REGERT IT (expect no, I really don't)

Aku harap kalian nggak kenapa-napa dengan serisouly cheesy SeKai ini, gyaah! Aku tentu aja suka di mana SeKai punya hubungan romantis konyol yang melibatkan video games, makanan terus jahilin satu sama lain tapi apa yang nghentiin aku dari suka sama hubungan romantis ala tahun 90'an ini? Hehehehe, I probably sound like a madman right now and I don't even know why!

Oh iya, ada yang punya tips untuk ngblock Internet Positif cause seriously, screw you Internet Positif!


End file.
